Träumerei
by Kyra Spring
Summary: "Porque, de alguma forma, você ainda estava aqui... mesmo que apenas através de um sonho". Inspirada pela doujinshi de mesmo nome  originalmente de Fullmetal Alchemist .


_**Träumerei (Daydreaming)**_

_**Sinopse:** "Porque, de alguma forma, você ainda estava aqui... mesmo que apenas através de um sonho". Inspirada pela doujinshi de mesmo nome (originalmente de Fullmetal Alchemist)._

_**Classificação:** PG13_

_**Shipper:** nenhum. Talvez, no máximo, insinuações muito leves, mas como este não é o foco da fic, não serão aprofundados._

_**Nota da autora:** como eu disse, a inspiração para essa fic é (duh) Träumerei, uma doujinshi de Fullmetal Alchemist lançada em 2004, contando um final alternativo para a série, em que Al se sacrifica para trazer o corpo de Ed de volta. O que eu posso dizer além disso é que essa é provavelmente a doujin mais linda e perfeita que já li na minha vida. Tudo – o traço, a narração, os jogos de imagens, tudo – é fantástico. A idéia de fazer algo com Hetalia inspirado nessa doujin veio pouco tempo depois. Não sei por que, mas por mais comédia que seja APH, sempre que eu penso em escrever algo, minhas idéias sempre são para dramas... vai entender... De qualquer forma, espero que gostem. E fica a minha recomendação para que leiam a doujin original. É um pouco difícil de achar, mas posso passar o link para quem estiver interessado em lê-la. Beijos a todos e até mais! ;D_

_**P.S.:** vou usar os nomes humanos dos personagens, também. Além disso, como o Alemanha não tem um sobrenome próprio, vou usar o mesmo do Prússia, Beilschmidt._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquele era realmente um lugar muito agradável para se morar.

A casa era pequena, mas parecia muito clara e aconchegante. Ao redor dela, havia um grande e bem-cuidado jardim, e era possível ver uma horta ao longe. Aquela casa de campo isolada do mundo parecia transpirar paz, mas algo ali ainda perturbava profundamente o homem que se aproximava do lugar. Arrumando os óculos no rosto, ele aproximou-se da porta e bateu. Não demorou muito até que alguém a abrisse e, timidamente, o cumprimentasse.

- E-erm... sr. Edelstein, eu não o esperava aqui hoje! – o rapaz que o recebia não parecia estar muito seguro em recebê-lo, mas mesmo assim abriu a porta e o cumprimentou polidamente – Me desculpe pela bagunça em que a casa está, espero que não se importe. Acabei de fazer chá, posso servir um pouco se o senhor quiser.

Não havia bagunça alguma ali. No máximo, algumas folhas de papel espalhadas pela mesinha de centro da sala pequena. Mas aquele homem, Roderich Edelstein, Áustria, sabia que definitivamente havia algo fora do lugar ali. Isso provavelmente explicaria porque aquele rapaz, Feliciano Vargas, parecia tão nervoso. Ele sumiu em direção à cozinha e voltou logo depois, com uma bandeja e duas xícaras.

- Fico feliz pela sua visita, sr. Edelstein – o outro começou a dizer – Todos os outros estão muito ocupados ultimamente, então poucas pessoas vem visitá-lo. Mas não sei se considero isso tão ruim assim – ele desviou o olhar, e sua voz assumiu um tom amargo – Ele não é o tipo de pessoa que aprecia olhares de pena na direção dele, só que nem todos são capazes de entender isso.

- Itália... – o outro murmurou, perplexo, chamando-o pelo seu nome de nação, mas logo se recompôs – Fico feliz por estar tomando conta dele dessa forma. É muito gentil da sua parte.

- Ah, isso não é nada – ele acabou sorrindo – Acho que só estou retribuindo um favor. Além do mais, não faço nada de mais aqui. Só ajudo com os serviços domésticos. E ele me deixa usar a cozinha da forma que eu quiser, isso é bom também.

- Entendo... – Roderich encarou o outro. Ele não estava sendo tão honesto assim – A propósito, onde ele está?

- Acho que ainda está dormindo. Ultimamente ele está dormindo até um pouco mais tarde do que o habitual, e isso é bom.

- Bem, acho que vou falar com ele, então – disse o primeiro, por fim. Itália assentiu com a cabeça, apontando a escada.

Roderich havia estado lá antes. Aliás, logo nos primeiros dias depois de tudo acontecer. Aqueles foram dias negros, sem dúvida. Todos estavam tão perplexos que não tinham nenhuma reação. Ele, porém, parecia ter saído de sintonia de uma forma muito mais extrema. Exatamente como _aquele irritante_ havia previsto que aconteceria.

Já faziam seis meses. Seis meses não eram nada para nações. Especialmente naquele caso.

Ele se aproximou do quarto, anunciando a sua presença. Se bem o conhecia, ele tinha o sono leve o bastante para ouvi-lo, mas não houve resposta alguma. Áustria entrou, por fim. Ele estava dormindo. Sua expressão estava tranqüila e descansada. Por um momento, o austríaco sorriu, enquanto se aproximava dele e tocava em seu ombro.

- Hngh... dá um tempo, Gil... – ele resmungou.

"_G-gil_?". Roderich recuou, chocado. Por que... _agora_?

O outro se virou, abrindo os olhos lentamente. E, ao percebê-lo, levantou subitamente, arregalando os olhos.

- A-áustria? – ele disse. O primeiro se recompôs rapidamente e o cumprimentou, sorrindo:

- Olá, Alemanha. Já faz algum tempo, não é?

- Desde quando... desde quando você... – o outro gaguejou, desconcertado e não totalmente desperto, mas Roderich não o esperou terminar aquela pergunta:

- Já estou aqui há um tempinho. Como você está?

- Não faça isso de novo, idiota – Alemanha resmungou, esfregando os olhos – Você me assustou.

Áustria olhou em volta do quarto. Também arrumado, com algumas folhas de papel pela mesa. No criado-mudo, flores silvestres. O outro percebeu o olhar dele e explicou, com um sorriso um pouco embaraçado:

- Isso é coisa do Itália. Ele fica dizendo que coisas bonitas ajudam na cura, essas coisas... Enfim, o que te trouxe aqui?

- Eu estava por perto e vim dar uma olhada em vocês – respondeu Roderich – Os outros estão todos dizendo que vão vir aqui assim que a conferência passar.

Ele encarou o outro. Ludwig Beilschmidt não parecia muito alguém que havia passado por um trauma recente. O rosto estava corado, a barba estava impecavelmente feita, e enquanto eles conversavam, ele penteava os cabelos da forma habitual e colocava seu pingente em forma de cruz. O austríaco engoliu em seco ao ver aquele pingente. Ele era igual... igual a...

- Que bom ver que você ao menos está tentando parecer decente enquanto está de licença – ele disfarçou seus sentimentos com um comentário qualquer – Por um momento, achei que te encontraria de pijamas o dia todo.

- Eu não faria isso, Rod – o outro retrucou – Além disso, Gilbert fica me infernizando para me arrumar direito. Ele diz que não vai admitir ninguém desmazelado perto do "incrível eu" dele.

Roderich não soube o que dizer. Apenas encarou-o. E sentiu pena. Muita pena.

_"Isto é..._

_ ...pura insanidade."_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
><em>

"Eu não acredito que... tudo o que eu mais queria era ir para casa e dizer oi."

Ludwig gostava daquela casinha de campo no meio do nada. A vista dos campos e sítios no topo das colinas era de alguma forma reconfortante. E, de alguma forma, ele sentia que podia entrar em contato com todo o seu povo ali. Era ali que ele sentia realmente o que era ser o espírito daquela nação, e isso era bom. Mas também, em meio à toda aquela paz, era quando ele sentia ainda mais fortemente as cicatrizes de todos os erros que havia cometido.

Muitos haviam morrido, não é?

Quantas daquelas mortes poderiam ter sido evitadas, se suas ações tivessem sido diferentes?

Ali, sentado no topo daquela coluna, sentindo o vento bagunçar seus cabelos, ele se sentia de alguma forma muito frágil e exposto. Era como se Deus pudesse encontrá-lo e julgá-lo mais facilmente, quando ele estava ali. Era uma sensação desconfortável, mas não exatamente ruim. Na verdade, era só quando estava ali que percebia o quanto o fardo que carregava ao ser uma nação era pesado.

Um fardo que ele carregava sozinho.

_Sozinho..._

- Eeeeei... eu quase posso ouvir as engrenagens girando dentro da sua cabeça – de repete, uma voz zombeteira despertou sua atenção – West, alguém já te disse que você pensa demais?

Ludwig piscou, confuso. Ele conhecia aquela voz. Mas... por que algo parecia errado?

- Eu estava te procurando, cara – ele sorria – O comedor de macarrão mandou avisar que o almoço está pronto.

Cabelos espetados e muito claros, quase brancos.

Olhos avermelhados.

Um sorriso de puro deboche.

- P-Prússia... – ele murmurou, mergulhado em choque – Você... você está...

- Corta essa, Ludwig, que cara é essa? – ele respondeu, num tom de voz de quem não entendeu nada.

- M-mas... você não... – o outro ainda insistiu, sem saber explicar aquele sensação, ou como colocá-la em palavras.

- Estou curtindo a minha incrível aposentadoria, oras! – ele abriu um enorme sorriso – Você não lembra? Decidimos vir para cá para tirarmos umas férias.

- E-A-ah... claro... – Alemanha não estava muito certo disso, mas concordou – Falamos disso, sim...

- Tá vendo? É por isso que você precisava de férias! – o outro riu, estendendo a mão a ele – Venha.

_"...claro..._

_ Eu me lembro de termos combinado isso... voltar às nossas origens... ir para o campo..._

_**Voltar para casa**__..."_

Gibert começou a arrastá-lo pela mão como uma criança ansiosa. Ludwig já estava acostumado com o comportamento do outro: apesar de ser o mais velho, sempre agia como uma criança irresponsável. Especialmente depois que a nação que levava seu nome deixou de existir. De uma certa forma, isso não era de todo ruim. Ele já havia passado por muita coisa, já estava na hora de relaxar e aproveitar um pouco a vida.

Mas aquela sensação...

Porque aquela sensação não o abandonava?

Eles chegaram à casa. Assim que abriu a porta, Feliciano os aguardava, os olhos marejados. Pelo que ele estava chorando agora? Ao lado dele, estava Francis Bonnefoy. O francês o encarava com uma visível desaprovação no olhar. Provavelmente, ele havia chegado enquanto Ludwig estava fora, e encontrado Feliciano naquele estado de preocupação.

- Onde você estava? – ele esbravejou – Eu fiquei preocupado com você! Não fazia idéia de onde você tinha ido!

- Eu só fui dar uma volta pela colina, nada de mais – respondeu Alemanha, sentindo que ali estava acontecendo uma desconfortável troca de papéis – Ué, Prússia tinha dito que o almoço estava pronto...

Os dois o encararam. Aqueles olhares eram perturbadores.

- O... o que você disse... Alemanha? – Itália balbuciou, com uma versão distorcida de sorriso no rosto. O rosto dele era o de alguém à beira do desespero.

- Que o Prússia me avisou que o almoço estava pronto, oras – Ludwig o encarou, confuso.

Um momento de silêncio. Francis murmurou um "Ludwig..." sufocado e desviou o olhar. E Feliciano deu um soco na mesa, a expressão raivosa e transtornada. E entredentes, ele murmurou:

- Até quando você pretende fazer isso?

- Do que você está falando? – o outro murmurou, entendendo cada vez menos.

- Você não percebe? Prússia está...

- Itália, não! – França o censurou, mas o outro não deu atenção. Em vez disso, apenas continuou:

- Prússia se foi, Alemanha. Ele se foi.

De repente, foi como se o mundo tivesse começado a girar ao contrário. Aquilo era mentira. Tinha que ser mentira. Uma piada de mau gosto. Gilbert era, nas próprias palavras, incrível demais para desaparecer. E Ludwig iria acreditar naquilo até o último dia da sua vida.

- D-do que você está falando? – o mesmo sorriso que antes ele viu no rosto de Feliciano agora se estampava em seu próprio rosto. Não era verdade, não podia ser verdade – O que você quer dizer com "ele se foi"? Gil está bem... – ele se virou para apontar o irmão, mas ao se virar não viu mais ninguém – Mas que diabos...?

Não havia ninguém ali. Ninguém. E, de repente, pareceu que nunca houve.

- M-mas ele tem que estar aqui por perto! – ele insistiu. Francis e Feliciano o encaravam com olhares de pena. E ele odiava tanto aqueles olhares, tanto... – Ele estava bem aqui do meu lado...

- PARE COM ISSO! – de repente, ele sentiu alguém segurá-lo pelos ombros. Itália. O olhar dele endurecido e cheio de censura – Recomponha-se. Por favor...

Ele murmurou um "Itália..." chocado, mas o outro não deu atenção e continuou:

- Eu não quero mais te ver desse jeito. Por favor... aceite isso... eu te imploro... Ele não está aqui. Gilbert se foi.

- Eu não entendo... – Ludwig estava a um passo de se partir em dois – Do que diabos você está falando? Nós viemos aqui para tirar férias... férias no campo... como planejávamos há anos...

Sua voz foi morrendo ao ver os olhos do outro se arregalarem e sua expressão se contorcer em dor. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas França colocou a mão no ombro dele. Isso não o impediu. Ele continuou dizendo:

- Ele veio aqui porque queria um lugar tranqüilo onde ninguém mais o encontrasse! Ele queria... morrer... em paz... Ele queria... ele queria...

Itália não conseguiu continuar falando. Apenas baixou os olhos.

E o mundo, que já havia parado de girar, agora começava a desmoronar ao redor de Ludwig.

Aos poucos, ele ia se lembrando. O sorriso de Gilbert – aquele sorriso cheio de deboche, enquanto ele dizia que estava na hora de ir... A forma como seus olhos se fecharam, lentamente... os olhares dos outros ao redor, mas os outros não importavam, era apenas ele, era o seu irmão que estava morrendo ali, e eles jamais entenderiam, e...

Ele só percebeu que estava berrando e jogando os quadros e os vasos da casa no chão quando Francis o segurou pelo braço e o fez parar, enquanto Feliciano observava, encolhido e assustado. Mas eles não importavam, os quadros não importavam, nada importava. Ninguém. Nada. Apenas ele. Apenas a certeza de que sua família havia partido.

Apenas... apenas...

_...nada._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
><em>

- Droga, Gilbert, é melhor que seja importante!

- Oui, oui... você me tirou do meio de uma conferência importantíssima...

- Você estava viajando com uma garota, Francis!

- E isso não é uma conferência importantíssima?

- Querem calar a boca todos vocês? O assunto é sério.

Prússia não era de falar muito sério havia muito tempo. E o tom endurecido e urgente da sua voz assustou os convidados para aquela reunião. Francis, Roderich, Elizaveta e Antonio. Provavelmente as quatro pessoas mais próximas dele depois da única pessoa que jamais poderia entrar naquele quarto, naquele momento. Os quatro o encaravam com estranheza no olhar, até que, por fim, Roderich quebrou o silêncio:

- É impressão ou... você está mais pálido que o normal?

- Como se você pudesse dizer – Gilbert tentou rir, mas logo parou. É claro, ele tinha entendido. E, depois do que ele disse, os outros arregalaram os olhos – Sim. Já faz algum tempo. E está ficando pior. Estou me sentindo fraco, cansado... – olhou para o chão, e murmurou as palavras seguintes – Acho que vocês sabem o que isso significa... não é?

- Do que você está falando, idiota? – Espanha replicou – Você vai surtar por causa de uma doençazinha qualquer?

- Toni, eu não sou idiota. Não é uma "doençazinha". Isso está se estendendo por anos. E dói. Estou tentando controlar, mas remédios normais não farão efeito em mim. Além do mais... – sua voz se tornou subitamente amarga – Eu já esperava que isso fosse acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Isso... isso quer dizer que você... – Hungria gaguejou, em choque – N-não diga isso, Gilbert!

- Por favor, não comecem – ele cortou – Nenhum de vocês. Preciso falar a sério com vocês, e isso não está ajudando em nada.

O único que não havia se manifestado ainda era Francis. E foi ele quem disse, numa voz comedida e neutra:

- Se estamos todos aqui, significa que você não tem planos de contar ao Ludwig e quer que nós o ajudemos a fazer os seus preparativos, certo?

- Quem diria, você também consegue usar a cabeça de cima de vez em quando – o albino debochou, mas logo ficou sério outra vez – Sim, é isso mesmo. Preciso preparar tudo para que West não tenha problemas quando eu me for.

A naturalidade com que ele dizia aquelas palavras era perturbadora. Mas, mesmo assim, todos perceberam o tremor em suas mãos. Ele era excelente em dissimular, mas não perfeito. Eles ficaram um instante em silêncio, até que Áustria o quebrou, dizendo:

- E... quanto tempo você ainda acha que tem?

- Algumas semanas, alguns meses, não sei dizer – ele deu de ombros – Não é como se eu fosse humano, essas coisas são diferentes para nós. Sei que preciso deixar tudo para ele. Não tenho muita coisa, mas essas pendências legais são irritantes e eu não quero submetê-lo a elas.

- Como pode falar disso com tanta naturalidade? – então, Hungria perdeu a paciência – Isso não faz sentido nenhum, você devia estar tentando algo para impedir isso, ou algo assim!

- E que bem isso me traria, Lizzie? – ele retrucou – Não tenho mais nada aqui, não sou uma nação soberana, não sou nada! Já estou fazendo hora extra nesse mundo por tempo demais.

Ele desviou o olhar. Dizer aquilo era doloroso, mas era a verdade. Gilbert estava cansado, cansado demais. Cansado, abatido, e incrivelmente solitário. Respirando fundo, ele continuou:

- Além do mais, West pode se virar bem sem mim agora. Essa era a minha única preocupação. Ele já sabe se cuidar e não precisa mais de mim. Só preciso tornar essa transição o mais fácil possível para ele.

Silêncio outra vez. Gilbert sentia os olhares dos outros em si. E, por um momento, se perguntou se eles aprovavam aquela atitude ou não. Ou se agiriam diferente, caso estivessem no lugar dele. Por fim, Elizaveta disse:

- O que... você quer que nós façamos?

- Danke, Liz... – ele acabou sorrindo – Só preciso de alguns documentos, nada de mais. E... não quero que ele saiba de nada, também.

- Nós não contaremos – a voz de Antonio estava engrolada – Pode deixar.

Ele encarou os quatro, sentindo-se aliviado. Agora estaria tudo bem. Agora estaria...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Caramba, West, você não se cansa de ficar aqui?

"Ahn? Será que... eu cochilei de novo...?". Aquela voz soou outra vez. Ele não se lembrava ao certo do que havia acontecido, mas sabia que havia alguma coisa que não se encaixava. Ele se virou, para se deparar com Gilbert outra vez. Sorrindo, debochado e despreocupado como sempre, e dizendo:

- O almoço está pronto, dá para sentir o cheiro a dois quilômetros da casa. Vamos?

- G-gilbert? – sua voz soou muito mais frágil do que ele queria – É... você mesmo?

- Não seja bobo, West – o outro deu uma risada alta – Acha que tem alguém mais que possa ser tão incrível quanto eu? – e, depois, com um tom mais carinhoso – É claro que sou eu, Ludwig.

Ele precisava ter certeza.

Aquilo era real. _Tinha_ que ser real.

Sem pensar mais, Ludwig o abraçou, escondendo o rosto no ombro do mais velho. Ele era real, aquilo era real, seu irmão não iria a lugar algum e não o deixaria para trás nunca.

- West, o que é isso? – havia na voz do outro um carinho protetor – Está tudo bem...

- Não importa – o mais jovem respondeu – Só... fico feliz por você estar aqui.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum – o primeiro respondeu, finalmente retribuindo o abraço – Não enquanto você precisar de mim. Eu sempre estarei aqui com você...

...sempre...

...sempre...

...então aquilo havia sido apenas um sonho ruim...

...um sonho que ele esqueceria...

..._que bom_...

O caminho até a casa foi feito lentamente e em silêncio. Ludwig podia ouvir os passos do outro claramente às suas costas. Até que, em um certo momento, ele parou, dizendo:

- Gilbert?

- O que houve? – os passos também pararam. Ele se virou, e viu o outro, encarando-o confuso.

- Ande na minha frente.

- Eh? O que é isso agora? – o mais velho perguntou – Finalmente vai admitir que o meu incrível eu é o mais indicado para liderar, é?

- Só faça o que eu estou dizendo.

Gilbert apenas deu de ombros, e passou a andar na frente de Ludwig, despreocupado. Por um instante, ele fechou os olhos. Por que aquela dúvida? Por que a presença do outro não era tão óbvia assim?

E, então, ao abrir os olhos, não havia mais ninguém lá. Ele não conseguiu pensar em nada. Por um instante, sua mente ficou em branco, em silêncio. Nada. Apenas branco e silêncio.

- Ei... West... você andou tendo pesadelos de novo ou algo assim? – a voz de Gilbert soou ao seu lado, preocupada. Preocupada também estava a sua expressão facial ao encará-lo.

- Não, não é nada – Ludwig mentiu – Eu estou bem.

Os dois continuaram andando, lado a lado. Gilbert, então, disse:

- Você realmente se esforça demais. Isso é bonito, você cuida bem do seu povo e tudo o mais... mas você precisa dar um tempo a si mesmo. Descansar. Estruturar suas idéias. Conheço o peso que você carrega.

- Não se preocupe comigo – a resposta saiu mais áspera do que ele gostaria – Preocupe-se apenas com você. Eu consigo me virar bem sozinho.

- Acredite, West, eu sei disso – o outro riu – Mas... ei, olhe! – ele interrompeu a própria frase e apontou para o céu – Um avião de papel!

A pequena dobradura planava próximo a eles, suavemente. Os dois a encararam, com olhares distantes, e Ludwig disse:

- É uma pena, não tivemos a chance de brincar com coisas assim quando éramos crianças...

- Mas mesmo assim traz um pouco de saudosismo, acho – o outro sorriu – Nossa infância pode não ter sido tranqüila de maneira alguma, mas ainda assim... foi boa.

Os dois continuaram acompanhando com os olhos a trajetória do pequeno brinquedo de papel, em silêncio. Silêncio esse que foi quebrado pelo próprio Prússia.

- Você acha... que teríamos sido mais felizes se não tivéssemos nascido como nações?

Alemanha hesitou por um instante, antes de sorrir e responder:

- Eu não sei. Na verdade... eu não posso reclamar de tudo o que aconteceu. Estou feliz de ser uma nação porque... isso significa que vi tudo o que vi, mas ainda assim houve alguém do meu lado durante esse tempo.

O vento começou a soprar mais forte. O avião de papel já havia desaparecido, mas os dois continuavam fitando o céu. O que era aquela sensação que ia crescendo e se avolumando lentamente dentro do peito de Ludwig? O que o fazia querer chorar ali, sem explicação?

- Gil – ele murmurou – Eu juro... que farei tudo o que eu puder por você. Sempre. Então...

_...por favor..._

_ ...não me deixe para trás..._

Aquilo parecia quase irreal. Como se, por um instante, ele caísse num sono leve.

- E para onde diabos eu iria? – Gilbert riu, e a risada dele o despertou de novo para a realidade.

- Não sei. Talvez começar a morar na adega do Francis – Ludwig acabou rindo também – Ou você poderia se mudar para a casa do Antonio e começar a plantar tomates.

- Não seja bobo! – a risada do primeiro aumentou – Eu vou dizer outra vez: não vou a lugar algum. Ficaremos juntos... sempre. É isso que irmãos fazem, não é?

_...juntos para sempre..._

_ ...um indulgente conto de fadas..._

- Entendo... ele deve ter feito esse aqui também.

Roderich observava os aviões de papel jogados sobre a mesa da casa, intrigado. Francis estava ao lado dele, olhando na mesma direção. Sua expressão era de pura preocupação.

- Havia aviões de papel no quarto dele também. Por que ele estaria fazendo isso?

- Quem sabe...? – respondeu França, a voz desolada – Alguma espécie de regressão, talvez...

- Não sei... – observou Áustria – É mais como se ele estivesse vivendo em algum tipo de sonho... um sonho em que Gilbert ainda estivesse aqui. Quase como... um mundo perfeito...

- E... você realmente quer acordá-lo, então? – a voz de Francis baixou – Não seria mais caridoso... deixá-lo viver um pouco esse sonho?

- Podem ser apenas nossos egos... – o outro deu de ombros, desviando o olhar – Nossos desejos egoístas. Quem poderá saber...?

Silêncio. Quebrado pelo francês:

- O que você pensa do Ludwig, nesse estado atual dele? Você acha... que estou sendo cruel com ele?

Os dois olharam pela janela. Ludwig estava do lado de fora da casa, cuidando do jardim e sorrindo. E Francis continuou, uma nota de resignação na voz:

- Olhe para ele. Ele está sorrindo. Entende, Sr. Edelstein? Agora, ele está... feliz.

_...um belo pesadelo, um no qual ele é feliz..._

_ ...em outras palavras... um paraíso..._

- Volte mais vezes, monsieur Edelstein! – o tom de voz de França voltou a ser mais animado enquanto ele conduzia Roderich até a porta – É um prazer recebê-lo aqui.

- Sim, sim, é o que eu pretendo fazer – respondeu o próprio, com uma mesura. Quando ele já se afastava, Francis acrescentou:

- Enquanto você não esperar demais dele... ou forçá-lo a um confronto... estarei feliz em recebê-lo aqui. Até que ele decida mudar por conta própria.

Depois que o austríaco foi embora, com um último aceno de cabeça, Francis fechou a porta, e se permitiu suspirar. Foi quando ouviu o som de uma xícara sendo colocada na mesa atrás de si. Era Feliciano que estava ali, exausto e desolado de uma forma que ele nunca havia visto.

- ...o que foi, Itália? – ele perguntou, numa voz calma e acolhedora.

- Bem... desde que a Prússia foi dissolvida oficialmente, todos ficamos nos perguntando porque Gilbert não desaparecia – a voz dele estava baixa e insegura – Talvez... desde aquele dia... ele já estivesse desaparecendo...

Francis o encarou. Ele próprio já havia pensado naquela possibilidade. Ou em algo parecido.

- Ah, me desculpe! – o outro se emendou rapidamente – Eu só estava falando bobagens, não ligue pra isso!

- Ah... eu acho que entendo – então, França acabou sorrindo – E talvez você esteja certo. E, se for isso mesmo... talvez Gilbert ainda esteja com Ludwig, mesmo agora. Mas apenas Ludwig sabe a resposta para isso...

E, enquanto Roderich caminhava em direção à estrada, aqueles pensamentos também cruzaram a sua mente.

Talvez não fosse apenas um devaneio.

Havia até uma palavra para isso, na língua deles. _Träumerei._ Sonhar acordado.

Mas talvez... só talvez...

...aquele devaneio fosse real...

- Hey, Roderich! – ele ouviu a voz de Ludwig, vinda da sacada, e se virou. Ele acenava, e sorria – Não suma, ouviu? Apareça mais por aqui.

E, por um instante, era como se houvesse um segundo sorriso ali.

Um sorriso muito mais zombeteiro. Muito mais cínico.

"...entendo", ele pensou. E acabou sorrindo.

...

_"Você realmente está aí, não está?_

_ Então é isso."_

...

E, então, ele ergueu uma mão, e acenou, enquanto continuava andando.

Ludwig não veria seu sorriso. Mas, talvez, Gilbert o visse.

"Vocês dois vão ficar bem... _eu sei disso..._"


End file.
